The Lucky One
by SummerSpirit18
Summary: Despite losing her best friend to the music industry, Thalia's lucky star stepped in and gave her the ultimate gift: Fame. But with fame, there's a catch; her best friend disappearing. When involved in a plane crash, Thalia wakes up with no memory and a stranger by her side who let's her stay with him until she gains her memory. But why does the boy seem so familiar to Thalia?
1. Big news

**A/N: **Yes, yes another story

Yes, yes another Thalico story.

Eh, I can't brace myself.

Yeah...so

Thanks _**Lightning-AND'Death **_for being my awesome beta.

And for doing the cover, I truly love it.

**_Full summary:_**

Thalia Grace think that Fates really hate her.

After she lost her best friend to the music industry and discover few years later that he just dissapeared, her mother died.

Her lucky stars however decide to step in and give her fame.

Happy ever after?Not.

Thalia discover that the fame isn't exactly as marvelous as it seems seen from outside, yet she can't just stop being famous.

When she leaves for a concert in Moscow, she's involved in a plane crash.

She wake up in a hospital room with a blank memory and a stranger by her side.

She is in a foreign coutry, without knowing the language and with no memory.

Luckily, her saviour help her again and say she can stay with him till she gets her memory back.

But why does the black haired boy make her to feel so comforable and familiar...like they somehow knew each other?And why does the blue eyed girl seem so familiar to him?

**Disclaimer:I'm a girl 'nuff said**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Big News**

**Thalia POV**

'So if Germany is there, then that's Berlin and if Berlin is here, that's Oslo, because they are next to each other….er no that was the sprouts…um Bruxelles that's it. Bleach, I hate the Brussels sprouts, but back to the damn homework, so Bruxelles is in Denmark, wait no, that Cope…gaga something, Bruxelles is in Netherlands, yeah…no there was something with gaga naga raga…Haga! Then, um…Bruxelles in Belgium, but if that's Belgium that's Poland?' I thought while I was scrawling the notes over my blank map.

'And there's Moscow and that's Prada, no Praga and Helsi….kiki there and Lisamona, Lindabona….Mona Lisa?'

"Ugh!" I screamed in irritation, smashing my forehead against my (okay my parents, but that makes it mine as well) backyard's grass. I was surrounded by my geography textbooks, some pencils and the damn blank map of Europe that we must write. For what the hell will we ever use those things? Who wants to know where's Copynaga or Mona Lisa anyway?

I didn't get my answer because my lovely monologue was brutally cut off by a scream.

"Thalia!Thaliaaaaa!Tha-li-aaaa!Thals!Tha-liaaaaaaa !Thalulilaliaaaa!"

My best friend, Nico, was literally jumping-running to me, screaming my name in different voices. He looked like a deer in the lights.

"What did you smoke?"I asked him when he came next to me, excitement reading on his face.

"Huh? I never smoked anything in all my life" His excitement automatically changed into confusion.

"Damn! I was still hoping you're not crazy. Guess I need to call the State Mental Hospital." I said nonchalantly

"Haha, very funny Thalia." Nico said, a frown settled on his lips, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at me "The actual reason of my happiness is that!" He said taking out a calling card and putting it so close to my face that I needed to cross my eyes to see what it wrote. Instead, I jerked it out of his hand.

_Charon Ferryman_

_Manager, DOA Records Studios_

_1-(213)-385-1111_

My jaw dropped.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked, bewildered as my eyes stared at the glorious piece of paper in astonishment.

"Oh yeah, it is." Nico said in a smug tone, although, you can tell he was still dazed from the news.

I took a deep breath.

"Let me get this stright:Did you got an offer to a contract with DOA Records Studios?!" I asked, processing all of this information- or at least tried.

"Yes!"

I grabbed his hand and pull him down next to me, on the grass.

"Spit it out!The whole story." I ordered, inching forward in curiousity.

"So, you know that I kinda broke my old guitar…."

"Moron" I coughed theatrically, rolling my eyes to match.

He gave me a short glare and I gave him a smirk in return.

"Oh shut up. Back to the story, I went to the shop and Bianca suggested me to play a little so that's what I did. And, that's when a dude in a white suit came to us and I'd be honest, I lost him after he said he's Charon Ferryman from DOA. And, after he finished his rant, he gave me his calling card and told me to call him if I decide I want a contract with DOA."

"So Charon Ferryman was randomly taking a walk in a music store in Jersey and he accidentally heard you playing guitar and he offered you a contract?" I asked, still surprised by the unexpected-ish(hey, it's a word, created by moi!) of the situation.

He put an arm around my shoulders

"That's the Fate, Thalia my dear." He said in a loud whisper, attempting to sound mysterious and ominous.

I rolled my eyes, slightly amused.

"Well mister I'm –gonna-be-famous, did you talked with your parents?"I asked raising my eyebrows.

He facepalmed.

"Dang, gotta' go" He said and got up fast and start to run down the lawn.

"Don't forget to give me a first-row ticket for your first show" I screamed after him.

"I'm gonna give you a VIP pass card too." He screamed over his shoulder.

I chuckled and went back to my stupid geography homework.

**[line break, right?]**

"Move, yo' I'm passing, get the hell outta my way, excuse you, you stayed in my way!"

Yeah, that's what I call 'Thalia's polite way to move through the crowd of people from JFK Airport'

You wouldn't be any more mannered if you were in my place.I looked around worried hoping I wasn't late.

That's when I spotted the person I was looking for.

"Nico! Nico!" I screamed, frantically waving at him while I shove people out of my way.

He turned around exactly one second before I throwed myself in his arms. I think I scared him a little, it's out of character for me to give hugs.

Slowly , he hugged me back.

"Don't forget about me, okay?" I mumbled, my face buried in his shoulder.

Whoa , I'm sentimental today.

"I don't intend to." He said, hugging me even tighter.

I feel my eyes piercing.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not crying.

_Yes, you are and it's because your best friend since you were three years old is leaving for the other side of U.S.A._

Ugh I hate when I'm right.

"Thals?" Nico asked, breaking the hug and lifting my chin.

He wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"Don't you dare to cry."

I looked up at him.

"That's not the strong Thalia I last time you cried was when you broke your shoulder and the doctor had to fix it back in ended up healing two patients, honestly I was afraid of your grip since then."

I burst out laughing at the memory. I wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Who's your awesome best friend that always know how to make you laugh?" He teased, shoving his ear near my face so he could hear better.

"A moron named Nico di Angelo!" I screamed putting my hands around my mouth to increase the echo effect.

"Ouch, I think you just made me deaf" He said covering his right ear, earning weird glances from the event that was courtesy of me.

"Aw shame! Now your career in music is ruined."I said, faking a gasp

"And that would be just your fault, evil lady!" He continued the charade in a dramatic tone

We both burst out laughing, making people give us funny looks.

"So we'll keep in touch, right?"I asked

"Hell yes! Like, I'm gonna stop talking to my best friend." Nico said smiling, though you can see the meekly smile itching to break out.

_Flight 577 for Los Angeles is now boarding Zone B_

"Rock California for me" I said, giving him a last quick hug.

"I'm gonna rock all the U.S.A for you, Thals." He said and did something unexpected: He kissed my cheek.

I was still dazzled , my cheek tingling from my best friend's touch while I was watching how he took his luggage and went through the gate

He waved me and I replayed the gesture before he got out of my sight.

I sighed.

I looked at my wrist; my silver bracelet Aegis, how I named it. It was Nico's gift for me when I turned 10. I think since then, I wore it like, every day. I took a last look at the gate where Nico went and left.

And even with all the promises that we'll keep in touch, I wasn't able to stop that weird feeling that something is going to go wrong.

*one month later*

'…_with his first hit coming in top ten in just a week and all his charm on girls, we can honestly say that Nico di Angelo is the next big thing in music. Now we continue with….'_

I closed the TV and threw the remote on the couch. I took out my phone from my pocket and open the agenda while I was cuddling with my bean bag.

"_Charm on girls? You? Haha, what were you doing in LA, naughty boy?xD JK congrats on the top ten"_

I smirked while I pressed send. I didn't even had the time to lift my math textbook to learn for the test next week when my phone vibed.

'_You have a new message_

_From:Nico'_

'_Eww Thals get your mind out of the gutter! I had that mini-concert thingie and the place was full of girls._

_Aparently, I'm 'the definition of tall dark and handsome' and 'hot bad boy' and trust me there were some really nasty things I'd rather not quote about, for the sake of your sanity. And thanks'_

I laughed

'_Aw you care about my sanity. I feel flattered. And you're welcome. So how did you manage to write a song, record it and film the music video in a month?'_

After a minute my phone buzzed again.

'_The song was already written, er…I kinda wrote it like a year ago. The recording wasn't lasting so long. And please, don't remind me about the music video_

_Charon insisted to finish it very fast. I didn't sleep for a whole fucking day!'_

'_You wrote songs before and never told me?!Why?*gasp* Nico di Angelo hadn't slept a whole day?The end of the world is coming!'_

'_I thought you would laugh at me. Plus I didn't know I'm that good. Oh shut up, you're not any better -.-'_

'_I wouldn't! Okay, if you were lame I would, but you're obviously damn good;__True, true.'_

'_Well thank you. I am, right?*flips hair*'_

'_The fame already blurred your mind?'_

'_Neah, is just me. Whoop, hey Thals gtg, ttyl.'_

'_Kk'_

I sent the message and put my phone apart.

Apparently my bad feeling was stupid.

*3 months later*

'_Merry Christmas Nico! Thanks for the necklace, I love it. So, I heard you're not coming back here for Christmas'_

'_To you too .Nop, Bianca, mom and dad are coming here.'_

'_Shame, I didn't see you in a long time. And no, the TV doesn't count'_

'_Maybe I'm gonna come for the spring break.'_

'_You better'_

'_Promise'_

I kept in touch, right? We text like, every day. Nico kept his promise, he's gonna keep that promise too, I'm sure.

* 2 months later*

'_Are Nico and Tiffany a couple? The two 'angels' surprised us by way too friendly poses. Could it….'_

I turned off the TV without a second thought. I don't need to see more of that bullshit. I took my phone from the nightstand near my bed and started texting.

'_So you and the Victoria's Secret model?'_

I sent the message and stare at the screen 'till it vibed; a sign that I received my answer.

'_Oh hell no!Don't listen to that bullshit. All lies.'_

I let out a relief sigh.

Why am I so relieved, anyway? Right, he's my best friend.

'_So….what's up?We kinda didn't talked in awhile_.'

'_Nothing much. Er….Thals I need to go, I have an interview, but I'll text you as soon as I can.'_

I felt my heart aching. But, instead of telling him all that was on my mind, about how I feel our friendship was starting to crack and falter, I just texted fine.

One more chance.

_*2 months later*_

I was staring at my phone, waiting for the text. Seriously, I start to think that I'm turning desperate. I let out a sigh.

Okay Thalia chill there, Nico called you last time when he promised. It was a week later. But, at least he called. Promise keeper, that's what matter. My thoughts were interrupted by the phone. I answered in the next second:

"Hey!" I said in cheery tone, feeling like a rock just lifted off my shoulders.

"Um….hey Thals" Nico's voice ranged through the phone.

Hm….looks like his voice became deeper. Well that's what I get if I'm only talking to him through texts.

"So, when are you coming?" I asked, a smile fitting on my lips as I waited for an answer.

"Um…about that" I felt my stomach tighten and turn into knots as my fist balled up and my eyes were clouded with despair, anger, betrayal, and misery. "I can't come, something came in the way, but we can still talk, I mean…"

"Yeah, I get it, being famous and too good for your old friends occurred. Bye Nico!" I closed the phone and threw it away, not waiting for an answer. I realized I was seething and tears were marking my eyes as I willed them to stay put. I growled, feeling completely betrayed.

"That….moron…how….dare….he…..forget….about…..every thing!"I screamed, annoyed while I was breaking something with every word.

I just fell down with my back pressed against a wall.

So damn unfair!

_*one week later*_

I rolled on the other side and rolled back.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, clearly annoyed and put my pillow over my head.

Last week was not at all my cup of tea-or coffee in my case.

Not at all. I wasn't able to sleep at all! I was going to bed thinking 'I'm not gonna let it bother me.' Then the impossible happened, clearly going against all my wishes and yes, it bothered me as fuck.

I sighed and I pushed the pillow off my face. I got up and open the drawer from my nightstand. I pulled out an album. I opened it and smiled a little when I noticed the photo on the first page.

It was me and Nico when we were three. I think it was a day after we met for the first time. I started to turn over the pages: Nico and me playing, Nico and I in kindergarten, Nico and I at each other birthdays,Nico and me on holidays together, Nico and me when we started school, Nico and I…every little thing.I smiled more and more with every page I turned.I looked at at the last page. It was a set of pictures that me and Nico took in one of those photo cabins at the fair. I laughed at the silly face we were making. My laugh died eventually and I start to feel….bad. Like, really bad. The guilt started to take over me and I wanted to punch myself for my over-reaction.

I took my phone, searched for Nico's number and press call. The phone ranged a few times then entered the voicemail. I closed the phone and frowned. I don't want to talk to a damn voicemail. I tried to call again. This time he dealt the call. Okay, maybe he's busy. I waited for 15 minutes and called again. He dealt the call again. I waited another 5 minutes and called again

"Come on Nico, answer!" I mumbled, wishing on my lucky stars.

My call was answered, but not by the right person

"The number that you called is no longer in use. For more…."

I pressed close call and I let my phone drop from my hand. I felt my eyes pierce and in the next second, tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Why would he do that? Don't answer my call, after he dealt it and after….changing his number.I glared at nothing in particular. I felt the anger filling me again. I was that annoyed. I was his friend for 12 years and he doesn't have the decency to tell me he doesn't want me as his friend anymore? I snatched the album and threw it in the trash bin near my closet. My tears turned into sobs. I dropped back and hid my face into my pillow.

'Nico di Angelo is as good as dead by now' I thought before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes sad.**

**Heads up folks, the sun is coming out.**

**Well...not really.**

**Here's 2 AM.**

**Whatever, so...**

**Anybody who review/favorite/follow will get cookies.**

**And Nico will tell you that he loves you.**

**And if you're a boy, Thalia will do the same thing.**

***Nico and Thalia glaring***

**Me:Back into the closet!**


	2. There goes another one

**A/N:Thank all of you guys for favorites and follows and reviews!**

**Now my answer to reviews:**

**Lightning-AND'Death:**Good, I don't want you dead.

**percyannabeth2:**Thank you!

**0mgjenny:**There is the update!

**Elmela:**There you go.

**Guest:**Here is it

**Guest:**There's more

Oh and that remember me...

Nico!

Nico:What do you want?

Me:Say it.

Nico:I love you Razel.

Me:Come on 5 more persons.

Nico:I love you 0mgjenny.

I love you Elmela.

I love you Guest and I love you Guest.

Thalia:I love you all for reviewing.

Me:Actually that's me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Can't we just get over the fact that I'm not RR?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**There goes another one**

***3 years later***

**Thalia POV**

"Will you have mercy and tell me where the heck are we going?"I asked, annoyed while Annabeth and Katie were dragging me to who knows where the heck. keeping my arms in an iron grip.

"To celebrate our graduation, duh" Annabeth said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but where?"I asked, irritating her for the hundredth time.

"Oh, it's a surprise" Katie said, for the hundredth, maybe millionth, time

I groaned.

"Please tell me it's not a strip club."

"NO!" They both shouted, jerking their heads to me.

Behind us, Percy and the Stolls started laughing.

I opened my mouth to ask again, but Annabeth cut me off

"We're gonna be there in a few minutes, wait a little more."

I stopped Annabeth gives an order, it is an order.

You don't want to confront her on that.

Not even I do that.

Seriously, Connor did it once and he still has scares.

Who'd guess that a toothpick can produce so much damage.

"Karaoke cafe? Really?"I asked, few minutes later staring at the enter.

"Yes, really. I found it a few weeks ago while I was wandering around and it's a very nice place."

I keep my _'I don't really give a crap' _expression on.

"It has one of the best black coffee in the region."said Annabeth on a sing song voice.

My eyes grew in surprise.

"And, why are we still waiting?"I said and opened the door.

I entered but not before hearing Percy mumbling 'And Annabeth hit the score again'

The cafe was actually really nice.

There were mahogany tables and leather armchairs.

There was also some dark brown leather couches filled with some pillows that look really comfortable. Next to the bar was even a mini-scene.

The place has a 'comfortable' air surrounding it.

"Okay, you were right, this place is nice." I admitted

"We told you so!"Chorused Annabeth and Katie

I just rolled my eyes while we headed to one of the couches.I sat down.

The pillows were really soft and the Stolls already started a pillow fight between them, like they were 4 years old.

Untill Katie gave them some healthy slaps and they stopped.

"So…what do you take?" Percy asked nonchalantly, taking one of the menus.

I was too busy checking another menu looking for a certain something to hear the others answers.

"Espresso….coffee latte….coffee creme"I mumbled, frowning "Aha!" I exclaimed victorious when I noticed the 'Black coffee' in the menu, making my friends turn to me.

"What?" I shrugged, looking at them."You know I just adore black coffee."

"Caffeine addict" Percy coughed, drooping his eyes down low.

I hit his leg under the table.

"Ouch"

"Serves you right"I said in a bored tone.

Percy was ready to replay when a voice stopped him.

"Thank you Lizzy, whoever wants to be the next can come on the scene and perform." Said a lady in a way too cheery tone for my taste.

Annabeth's grey eyes gleamed.

She has an idea. That means we have a problem.

"Thalia" She said, smiling at me.

"Yes, that's my name, don't abuse it."

Annabeth smiled a devil smile, that made me worry, at me.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What about you sing, Thalia?" She asked

I stared at her incredulously.

"Come on Thalia, go and sing!" She said, pointing at the little scene that was now empty.

"No!" I growled.

"Aw, come on Thalia, I'd like to hear you sing." Katie added .

"No." I said ,crossing my arms.

Travis and Connor looked at each other and smirked.

"Is the great Thalia Grace…." Travis started.

"Afraid to do something?" Connor finished, and they both gasped dramatically.

I just rolled my eyes. Like, I'm gonna let them win.

"Chill there guys. I bet she can't sing at all." Percy said and I could notice that he was trying to challenge me.

I gritted my teeth.

"Thalia can't sing, Thalia can't sing" chorused the Stolls swinging back and forth.

I clenched my fist trying to ignore them.

But honestly their voices are horrible and they tell me that I can't sing.

"Thalia can't sing, Thalia can't sing."now Percy joined in as well.

I felt the anger taking over me and I gave them my signature glare before I shouted:

"Will you shut up already! I can sing and I'm gonna show you, little, annoying dumb asses!"

Percy, Travis and Connor didn't seem affected by my swears at all. Instead, they were smirking at me.

I got up.

"My coffee better be here when I get back" I ordered, pointing my index at Annabeth

She let out a little laugh, nodded and made a sign to one of the waitress.

I make my way through the tables till the little scene.

Thalia can't sing? I beg to differ.

"What song?" DJ asked the smiling politely at me.

I thought for a second.

"Get up by Mayday Parade."I decided, having the lyrics already stuck in my head.

He nodded and made me a sign to go on the scene.

The cafe was a pretty large place and it was almost full. Most people would start to have emotions when all the eyes are on them.

Ha.

Being selected to represent my school during speech competition since middle-school pays off.

"Hello. I'm Thalia and I'm gonna sing Get up by Mayday Parade." I said in the microphone.

Few people smiled at me, but most of them looked at me with curious eyes.

I let the first few seconds of instrumental to pass and then I started singing.

At first, I just stood there with the microphone in my hand, singing, but as the melody started passing, I felt the rhythm going through my veins and I sang with more confidence and I made few moves on the scene as well.

When the song ended, I opened my eyes(I didn't even noticed that I closed them) to see all the people on their feet clapping.

"Thanks!" I said in the microphone, doing a little bow as I got off scene and made my way back to my table.

My friends' jaws were on the floor.

I smiled at them and sat down drinking from my coffee.

"Close your mouths guys, we're not catching flies."I said, smirking as I closed their mouths.

"That was incredible!"Exclaimed Katie.

"Incredible indeed."Said a cold voice from behind.

"Geez, who's that? Cruela de vil ghost?"Asked Percy, so just us can hear

And I must agree with him.

The woman that was coming to us really looked like Cruela de vil ghost.

Her dark hair was up in a complicated bun.

She was wearing a white silk dress with some white shoes with short heels.

Over the dress, she was wearing a white fur coat(it's summer for fuck's sake!) and some white gloves,

She walked to us with pride like she was saying _'Bow down peasants, I'm the queen.'_

"Amazing voice you got my dear"She said, fixing me with her cold coffee brown eyes.

"Um…thank you ma'am" I said, trying to be polite for no reason apparently

She smiled at me

"I'm Khione la Glace"

Wow even her name remember me of Cruela.

"I'm the manager of Boreas Studios and you sweetie can have a future in music, you got those people up without even trying!That's what I call scene charisma!" She said, gesturing during her speech.

"What do you think? Would you like a contract?"

I stared at her.

"A contract? Like, in music? Like, me singing and being famous and all that?"

She smiled at me.

"Exactly honey!You will be famous.I don't have a contract with me now, but we can meet tomorrow and set all those "She said and pulled out a calling card from her white purse.

I took it and stared at the cursive silvery letters.

"Thalia" Annabeth's voice broke to my daydream "Maybe you should think about it, talk with your parents"

Khione looked at me a little worried after she glanced at Annabeth.

"No!" I said fast "I mean, I can convince them, but even if they don't want it, I'm 18 now, there's not problem."

She smiled at me.

"Then call me tomorrow so we can meet and arrange that" She got up "Au revoir my dear!"

She left the cafe without another word.

I looked at the calling card in my hands again and I couldn't stop the excitement that was running through my veins. I barely heard my friends calling my name.

It was a pure bliss

* * *

*few days later*

I was running like crazy on the plane track, my trolley making noise while it was rolling on the cement. I could see Khione's white (of course) private jet.

She saw me and waved. She was wearing more summertime dress with high heels, but she still had the white fur coat on her .How she could resist, I don't know. I'm in shorts and the heat was killing me.

"Thalia, my little icicle!" She exclaimed happily and gave me a quick hug.

If Khione calls you an icicle or anything related to cold weather, that means she likes you.

"Hello Khione!" I said smiling

"Ready for the spotlights?"She asked

"Totally!" I said, determined.

"Very good! Then get in, it's time for your name to go up in lights." She said, showing me the staircase to the airplane.

I gave my trolley to the dude that was responsible for the luggage, Calais his name I think and climbed the stairs as fast as I could before I entered the plane. Let's say I have a little problem with heights. Khione indicated me to an armchair to sit on and I did so.

As I was staring at the crystal candelabrum I was wondering what waits for me there.

And even if I promised myself years ago that I'm not gonna think about it anymore, I just can't.

I have that little hope that maybe I'm gonna meet again a lost friend.

* * *

*one week later*

"Sure Khione, in one hour at the studio." I said through the phone while I was walking to the couch.

"Very well, au revoir little icicle!"Said Khione and closed the call.

I sat on the comfortable couch and took my scrabbled eggs plate and started eating while watching TV. Ah, I love Ritz.

Yes, Ritz. I asked Khione if I need to rent an apartment or something and she said that her 'little icicle' deserve the best and the best is an apartment in Ritz apparently.

Not that I minded, the room-service was awesome.

I was changing the channels bored when something caught my eye.

I stopped the TV on that channel and higher the volume

"Nico di Angelo apparently just disappeared. All his belongings were in his house except some, clothes, his documents and his car. It may see like a did he leaved without informing anybody? His manager; Charon Ferryman, will give us a special interview in which he'll show us a note that Nico left.'Till then, stay tuned."

I closed the TV uninterested in other news.

I snorted and shook my head.

Apparently Fates really don't want us to meet again.

I sighed and put my now empty plate aside.

I got up from my seat and prepared myself for going to studio.

I'm not letting him influence my emotions again

However, I don't like to admit this but sometimes I thought about him. And it annoyed me that I still care about an asshole who doesn't give a shit about me.

Now I really should stop thinking about him. Now, he's gone to who knows where the heck he is.

And he can stay like that.

It isn't like we're gonna meet again right?

* * *

**A/N:Not right!**

**I'm the author here, I do what I want.**

***evil laugh***

**Okay, guys don't expect another chapter this week.**

**I'll be in vacantion in *drums* Greece!**

**And I'm freaking out.**

**I must keep an eye on the sky for flying ships**

**But back here.**

**Review?**

**Favorite?**

**Follow?**

**Please?**


	3. It shines more from the outside

**Sorry for the very long waiting, but high school started.**

**I don't have a certain schedule for updates.**

**Some will be fatser, some will be slower.**

**But don't worry.**

**I'd rather die than letting a Thalico unfinished.**

_**Answers to reviews:**_

_**AshleyDaughterofApollo:**_

**Did it, but Gaea is not my business**

_** CrimsonHellRose:**_

**Thank you!Here's the not-so-soon update**

_**0mgjenny:**_

**Welcome and there it is!**

_**Elmlea:**_

**Sorry, I corrected it, but thanks and don't worry I won't give up.**

_**Lightning-AND'Death:**_

**I bet you want the next chapter(or the next-next chapter) more.**

_**Jez:**_

**Thank you for the kind words and you don't have to wait any longer here's the chapter.**

* * *

_**Nico&Thalia:Summerspirit18 doesn't own us or anybody else**_

**Chapter 3**

**It shines better from the outside**

**Thalia POV**

I felt a wave of happiness take over me while the fans were clapping and cheering.

"Thank you LA!"I said through my microphone.

The screaming became wilder as I was leaving the scene, waving to my fans with a huge smile printed on my lips.

In the second that I was out of view, my smile disappeared.I threw my microphone, not caring if somebody from the staff is gonna catch it or not. I tried to pull out that death traps they call shoes when I lost my balance. Luckily for me, a hand pushed me back on my feet.

"Easy there Thalia."Said the person that helped me.

"Thanks Piper"I said, using her hand as a balance to pull out my shoes.

"You were amazing out there, your concerts never disappoint."She said, smiling at me.

I sighed and started making my way to my changing room with Piper right beside.

"Don't you take your shoes?"She asked, pointing with her thumb at the pair of high heels that rested exactly where I left them.

"No, you can take them and throw them in fire"I said, nonchalantly shrugging.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Moody today?"

I fell a wave of anger taking over me

I glared at her.

"Moody today, yesterday and tomorrow as well, because I'm fucking tired of pretending to be something I'm not, and forced to wear things I hate, and from being pushed around like I'm a fucking puppet. I'm getting tired of all this shit and hell yeah, I'm moody!" I spat at her.

All the nerves and stress accumulated in the last month just made me go out of my mind at this moment.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sorry,none of this is your fault, I shouldn't have scream at you" I said, opening my eyes.

She gave me an assurance smile.

"Really Thalia, if I'm not able to understand those feelings, nobody can, now come on, faster you change, faster you go home."

The thought of going home made me rush to the change room.

Once I was there, I sat down in front of the mirror. The thing I wanted right now is to take off that atrocious make up.

I looked at the girl in the mirror.

She's supposed to be happy, right?

I tried to smile but now, with the make up off, the dark circles under my eyes were visible and the smile came out like tired, ending up in a grimace.I glared at my I pulled out my contacts.

In the end I could see my electric blue eyes.

I hated those two little things since the day I started wearing them, three years ago.

Khione said that I have a way too dangerous look.

The changing of my punk style was one but the contacts annoyed me as fuck.

Apparently my blue eyes are way too scary and intimidating, so I had to wear contacts. Khione said that I must be a doe.

And after three years, sure I can play the fucking doe very well.

I glared one more time at the contacts and went to change my clothes. Thanks God I can wear jeans and a shirt. But of course, there had to be high heels to ruin everything.

"Aren't you supposed to have your contacts on?"asked Piper few seconds after she entered the room and saw the contacts on the table.

"Yeah, but I don't intend to wear them.I have sunglasses for a reason"I said, while I was putting my jacket on.

Piper chuckled.

"It's midnight"She said

I just rolled my eyes.

"I can't be the first one who wear sunglasses when it's night, right?"I asked

"I guess not."She said crossing her arms and shrugging.

I took my bag and put it on my shoulder.

When I reached the doorstep I stopped.

Piper turned to me; an all-knowing look in her eyes.

"Just a little crowd and some more flashes, Thalia and you'll go home."she said with a small smile trying to convince me.

The thing is that I didn't want to leave the room.

It was quite and peaceful and when you have a life like mine, even a few seconds of privacy are pure bliss.

Piper put a hand of my shoulder and gave me one of her 'You're gonna listen to me' looks.

"Thalia, I know you want some peace right now but you have to leave at one point. Faster you do that, faster you go to the crowd, faster you go home, kapeesh?"

I smiled.

Piper was the one and only real friend I have here.

She really proved herself when she helped me to get out of the depression I had after my mother died.

Although, sometimes I think that my brother, Jason, appreciated the help a little more than I did.

"Kapeesh"I said finally, gaining some energy out nowhere.

That nowhere is also known as Piper's way to speak.

She just got that way with words, I'm freaking sure she can convince anybody to do anything.

If you'd not know her-which is kinda impossible-you'd think she prepare for a political career or is lawyer.

People who call models dumb, must meet Piper, she's gonna' make them eat their words.

"Ready?"Asked Piper while we were approaching the exit.

"Ready"I said putting my sunglasses on and faking a smile.

While we exited the stadium, the screaming of the fans got louder and the blitz of the cameras became more powerful.I kept my smile on while I was signing autographs and took pictures with the fans.I did my best to not look fake and I think the fact that I have my sunglasses on helped.

Piper on the other hand was radiating energy, even if one second earlier she was in a stage just a little better than me, but she has a lot of more 'training' on that theme than I do.

She was born into the flashlights, she grew up into the flashlights, she was educated for that kind of things, for the fame and worst things it blame.I grew up in New York .The worst I was prepared for was missing the subway or not finding a cab on a rainy day.I think it's so funny how a life that looks so glamorous and amazing from the outside can be such a battle field from the inside.

I'm not sure how much time we spent there; maybe a half and hour or more.

Once we finished, we walked to our car and got the flashes and screams were gone and the driver got us out of here, I let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll drop you at your house on the way, Piper?"I asked.

"If it's okay, please."She said.

"You heard that Argus. Execute the orders."I said in a playful tone to my driver, Argus.

"Sure, your highness" Argus answered with a tone filled with amusement.

I started chatting with Piper about random things.

Okay, actually she was talking and I was giving my opinion here and there.I wasn't in a mood for talking, but I didn't want silence either.

The silence is always awkward unless I'm with….I stopped myself there.

That was a totally random thought that was really not welcomed at the moment.I promised myself no more thinking about that anymore, I hate when some random thoughts about him pops out of nowhere.

Luckily for me Piper got me out of trance.

"Thalia?We arrived."She said.

I moved my attention to her.

She gave me a fully-hearted smile.

"Thanks for dropping me here, I'm gonna return the favour."

Piper gave me a fast hug and got out of the car.

"Arrive home safe and sleep well, you're gonna have a long flight to Moscow tomorrow." She said.

I groaned.

"Don't remind me."

We waved at each other, she closed the door and car started moving again.I tried to concentrate my attention on a certain subject.

The trip to Moscow, my luggage is ready.I hope I'd have my peace moment in the plane.

The plane.

I glared at the thought.

You'd think after you use it so much you'll get used to it.

That's right and I have nothing against the plane.I have a problem with the high.

"Miss Thalia?"Argus' voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?"I asked distracted.

"We arrived, your flat." He explained.

"Oh right, thanks Argus."I said and grabbed my bag."Good night!"I said to him.

"To you too miss Thalia"he said and I closed the door and the car left.

I let out a sigh and run into the building.I pushed the buttons from the lobby till the doors opened.

Once I was in I pressed the button to the last floor and rested my back against the lobby's wall till the doors opened with a ding.I started running while I was searching in my bag for my keys.I reached my door and unlocked it and entered like a tornado.

When I saw myself in my good comfortable apartment I let out a sigh and smiled.I pull out my shoes and throw them somewhere along with my bag.I lied down on the coach wanting to rest a little.

It feel like the last month fatigue was all taking over me right now.

The noise outside was echoing even through the closed 'd think that somebody who grew in New York is used to noise.

But they are different noises.

Back in New York, at night the noise turn into a city's symphony.

All the noise has a weird harmony which make it likable, it even help when you want to fall asleep, like a bedtime song.

LA on the other hand has a crazy noise, it wasn't harmonised, it was just a huge load of sounds that were scratching my ears.

I closed my eyes just for a second.

Just a little rest before going to bed.

'I miss New York' I thought before all my world went blank.

* * *

**Sleep well Thalia!**

**You have no idea what I prepared for you **

_***scarry music, thunders&lightnings in the background***_

**Persons who review will get blue cake!**

**Side note:I made a tumblr : Leo-is-hot-put-intended**


End file.
